


I DARE you!

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: This is where I'll post my challenges to you all since I can't seem to figure out HOW to post challenges... and I'm to lazy to find out.Hope someone tries to complete these~I DARE you to try!
Kudos: 2





	I DARE you!

My first Dare for you is this: Olaf from Frozen finds himself in the Underground!

Requirements:

1\. Olaf has his own flurry. 

2\. Olaf is the ONLY Frozen character to be in the Underground.

3\. Frozen 2 HAS NOT HAPPENED.

I hope you like this little challenge! And be sure to have fun! I look forward to seeing what you all come up with~


End file.
